A Christmas Gift
by Shinigami Miya Mizu
Summary: Oneshot. Sakura is looking for the perfect gift for Sasuke after many years of failed attempts, and starts arguing with her inner Sakura, appearing to be yelling at herself.


Authoress Note: This is my first Naruto fic, so please be honest when reviewing. _When the text appears like this it is the inner Sakura speaking… thing. Whatever she does._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, or even Christmas. But when I take over the world that will change. Mwah hahahahahahahaha!

* * *

A Christmas Gift

The holiday season rolled onto the village of Konoha as it would anywhere else. Sakura peered around at the various red and green decorations, and many villagers also participated in wearing the seasonal colors. Wearing shirts striped with them, read shirt with green parts, vice versa, shirts that had a jolly old man saying 'Ho! Ho! Ho!', or just wearing a pleasant red Kris Kringle hat, were the most common "gay apparels" that can be seen. Although Christmas is a couple of days away the shinobi of the village got no rest. Kakashi- sensei is out on a mission, but when he returns I have a new book for him Weird Obsessions and How To Overcome Them, and hopefully it'll help him overcome his unique taste of reading material.

"I believe I've done an extraordinary job on presents this year. Tee hee!"

_Although most of the presents will mostly help me! Ha! _The pink haired girl smiles innocently while looking through shops for Christmas presents, meanwhile her inner self laughed at their hidden meanings.

"Hopefully Lee will like my gift to him. It costs a lot of money to buy bating personal space."

_Now hopefully he'll get over his petty crush on me! _

"Naruto should like his cashmere sweater, and Ino her new head band."

_No Naruto'll hopefully take a break from wearing that tacky orange jumpsuit _(A/N: Hey! I like that jumpsuit!)_, and I pruposely bought Ino a headband too small for her BIG head, but she should respectfully wear it once which will give her a really bad headache. Mwah hahahahahahahahahaha! That'll teach her to like Sasuke-kun._

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, what should I get him this year? He didn't like the colegne last year or the really soft teddy bear before that."

_Those gifts took alof of thought and money, but he didn't even say thanks. He's lucky he's so hott, that ba-_

"Uh… and here I thought he was finally softening up."

_But he didn't get anybody gifts last year, including me! It makes me mad!_

"But I'll get him somehting he'll definatley like this time!"

_And then he'll be mine!_

Sakura went from store to store looking for the perfect gift. She went hours without a single find, till she ended up at a potions shop call El Lotta Liquids. "Well… the name it's the best name for a store."

_Just say it! It sucks!_

"But, you never know what I could find." She walked in, and started looking around. Nothing within the shop causht her eye except the love potions.

_I should get this for Sasuke-kun, and then he'll love me!_

"No. I shouldn't force Sasuke-kun to love anybody. Even if it's me. I'm a proper lady, and know better than to do that."

_There's nothing wrong with that._

"Yes there is."

_You little-soft-sponge-idiotic-goody-too-shoe-big-forehead girl! Think about whay you're saying. You're passing up a chance to make Sasuke-kun yours._

"Bi… bi… big forehead?!? I don't have a big forehead! And eve if I do, you look exactly like me, just uglier cause you're eviler! I'm the one everybody likes!"

_Except Sasuke-kun._

"Oh! If you weren't in my mind I'd hurt you like there's no tomorrow!"

_If I were real, you wouldn't have a tomorrow, Prissy!_

"Ugly!"

_Stubborn!_

"Annoying!"

_Jellyfish!_

"Nonexistent!"

_Forehead!_

"Imaginary!" By this time a little old lady was tapping on Sakura's shoulder.

"Excuse me young miss ninja girl, but I'm getting a headache with all your yelling to your imaginary friends."

_Ha! Ha! People think you're a psycho!_

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me ma'am?"

"I don't have an imaginary friend. It's my inner self so it doesn't exist. You hear?!?! You don't exist!"

"I'm sure she doesn't dearie. Can you walk a little old lady to the Hokage's office? I have something to report to her."

_No you old hag! You have legs! Use 'em!_

"Uh… sure. Why not." Sakura kindly started walking the old lady to the Hokage's office.

_This is so annoying. No wonder Sasuke- kun won't give you the time of day, you're… heh… you. _Sakura tried her best not to let her inner self get the best of her, but with her going _ha ha! You're spineless! Ha ha! You slug!_ It's very hard to do.

Upon arrival of the Hokage's office, Sakura was waving good-bye to the old lady when she asked her to stay awhile. "It won't be long I promise. I just need help walking home after this. Please. I'll give you a reward."

_Money!?!? Now you're talking granny._

"Uh… sure." The old lady walked into the Hokage's office, and Sakura just sat down on a lonely chair that was near the exit.

_Money. We're gonna get money! Then we can buy a lot of the love potion for Sasuke-kun._

"I'm telling you. I'm not going to buy that potion for Sasuke-kun. He'll fall in love with me all on his own."

_Yea, sure. And I'm happy to be your inner self. _

"Didn't know nonexistent objects could be sarcastic." Suddenly many shinobi's appeared (A/N: Well… it's supposed to be dramatic.) Sakura drew out some of her shurikens.

"Sakura stop!" Sakura turned towards the Hokage's office to see the fifth Hokage, Tsunade standing in the doorframe. "Don't attack them. I sent for them to get you, so please let them take hold of you."

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand."

_You really are an idiot. She betrayed you duh!_

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you'll have to spend Christmas in…"

"In where?"

"In the Konoha institution for the mentally unstable. You are, at the state you're in, a danger to yourself and others."

"When will I be out?" Sakura was in tears by now.

_Baby…_

"SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Tsunade looked at all that were around her. "I don't know. We'll see." Sakura was dragged out, blaming her inner self for everything that's happened to her, and was taken to KI (Konoha Institution.) Unfortunately for her, she never did get a present for Sasuke, but he did get a present for all those who were around him on Christmas, but she was locked in her room. Merry Christmas!


End file.
